1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to image display apparatuses and methods, and more particularly, to wearable glasses and a method of displaying an image on the wearable glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wearable glasses are a type of wearable device that is worn on the head, like eyeglasses. In particular, wearable glasses are a type of head mounted display (HMD) that is worn on the head of a user and displays an image in front (e.g., directly in front) of the eyes of the user.
Since wearable glasses are temporarily fixed onto the head of a user by a frame or the like, a location or position of the wearable glasses on the head of the user may change due to movement of the user. In general, wearable glasses include a near-to-eye display system that displays an image within several centimeters from the eyes of a user. Thus, an output image is greatly distorted even by a fine position change of the wearable glasses.